wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk to Me Beep Beepity Beep Beep--MC Esteban™ 03:33, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Hmmmmmm, that would be no Ace-o-aces 19:46, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Ah, the Hungarity I am struggling to articulate a joke. The national liquor of Hungaria is "Palinka" (peach schnapps, or other fruit). One of the more famous brand names is "Fütyülős Barack". So, trying to figure out the "Barack" connection, I was surfing around the internets through the googles tubes, and I found this. I'm just not sure what else to say. Note the "fragile" arrow, pointing up. --thisniss 18:13, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm not, you know, a real Hungarian speaker or anything, but I believe that "Fütyülős Barack" means "whistling peach". (Fütyülős=singing, squeaking, whistling - something along those lines, I think). "Barack"="peach" or "apricot". (I had to take a break in typing to send that detail to IJ! lol) I will have to ponder the "gray" question (and do some dictionary searching to feel out the right term), but that's definitely part of what struck me about the picture. I have been thinking all day about the disney girl types, too... --thisniss 18:46, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::Well, for now I believe it's going to have to be limited to a footnote on the Hungaria page. I'm trying to make myself stop working on it so it can go up for features voting while it's still relevant (again). I feel it is a pretty good page, overall. Should I delink the red links, do you think? I really don't have time to make more pages right now! Any suggestions for me? --thisniss 18:53, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::I completely concur. I was also in the process of fixing my "Barack" typo (among other things) when I noticed that you had not only fixed it, but built my redirect. Thanks! I have left those pages red-linked forever because I also felt like they need pages (though not necessarily by me). I forgot and left Popper linked this time, but had intended to de-link all but the same three you listed. Now what? Can I put the page up for voting with the red links? Or should I just make stubs for those three pages? And, yeah, I miss Sea Rob, too!--thisniss 19:19, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::::hey, two different translators just told me that "Barack" also means "clout" in Hungarian! whoa. What can it mean? Is the Rapture at our door? --thisniss 22:30, 12 April 2007 (UTC) WTF I've stubbed a page called WTF. Take a look... My gut says this is a Clear Channel AM station, steeped in history, ownership changes, takeovers by media conglomorates, etc. until it's present ownership. My gut also feels that Don Imus started his morning show career on WTF in the early '40's (he was middle aged then). Feel free to include some Don Imus references (maybe some earlier Imus photos?) on this page if so inclined... --OHeL 11:47, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Kurt Vonnegut I just saw that a minute ago, and then I saw your article. Wow. People die. Weird. Not Stephen, though. Not ever. You hear me, God?! --thisniss 04:46, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, died from brain injuries from a fall...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:53, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::...sad... Cowboys um, sorry I screwed up the frommatting on all those pictures. oops. And congratulations on your successful rescue of Miss Dwaven! --thisniss 04:22, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :np re:pics, but who the hell is Miss Dwaven!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:31, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Template Idea Do you think we could have a template/category for "ongoing documentary projects"? I don't know what we would call it, but it could indicate that the pages were open to editing, without indicating that they were "unfinished" in the way that a "UC" or a "please edit"/"needs editing" might? I just got off the Stephen Colbert Controversies page, which is certainly in this class (Stephen will always get in trouble!), but I'm also thinking of things like Music, or Tek Jansen, or Wikiality.com Study Group Research Study Group or ... whatever. I mean, obviously, this is a wiki, and wiki means "open to editing." But some pages are more obviously "always under construction," if you know what I mean. What do you feel about this? Maybe we could use the WCSGRSG as a marker for this? Maybe not a template even - maybe just a "De-Norris"-like logo on the page or something that said "This is a project of the WCSGRSG"? --thisniss 23:59, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm actually wondering if a "documentary/ongoing projects" icon/template might cut down on random edits to some degree (versus keeping the "welcome" tags or "stub" tags up, as some articles do), b/c it won't put the articles into the "edit" pile. I mean, we would still need to watch these pages, but that would be true in any case. And it looks ugly to keep the UC tags up on pages forever. Plus, "UC" keeps them in the "stubs" cat long after they aren't stubs. I don't really know, though, and I don't feel this is in any way urgent. Just a possibility I was wondering about potentially considering at some point... :) --thisniss 01:04, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::As I am picturing it, pages that are "UC" or "Welcome" have the implication that they are working toward completion of some kind. What I'm suggesting is that some pages are permanently "open-ended" - they are not meant to be "finished," and so tagging them as "stubs" or "UC" or "needs editing" is either unnecessary or misleading or something. I don't know. I just felt that maybe they belonged in a different category - an "ongoing projects" class. The simplest solution is just not to tag them at all, I guess. But I just wondered if maybe there was a way to say "please join in" without saying "this page is lacking." --thisniss 02:55, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::I can't make it work! lol --thisniss 03:14, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Sweet Jesus, my productivity cannot take any more abuse. First you made me click the red button, and now this?? Why do you want to hurt me, Watch? Why??? --thisniss 03:26, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Theultimateidiot Yeah, but you got to put the "Troll" tag on, lol! Actually, I just got on and saw all that activity. Realized the punk wasn't going to stop until we blocked, so... it seemed like paddlin' time. Off. the. lawn. --thisniss 21:10, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Email Check it. I finished that one thing I was working on... and there are some other things too. Yes, I am a spammer. --MC Esteban™ 18:45, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Hungarian Phrases you know, that "phrasebook" was culled from what I felt was useful/necessary based on the time I lived in budapest as a college student. oddly enough, I never seemed to have needed "Look out, I see a bear!" can you believe that? --thisniss 08:17, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::I am ridiculously psyched about two days of Hungaria in a row. PpPsyched! Oh, and I think the Hungaria article might be close to "done" now, lol--thisniss 08:36, 11 April 2007 (UTC) User:OHeL/Crib_Notes#Update April 10 A security update (#WS2345678) is available for viewing on this page. Click Here for details of the update. --Happy surfing, Microsoft Corp. email yeah, I got a message from uno earlier today, and have set up the email account. of course, by now I'm so used to just using my regular gmail for wikiality stuff that it will be weird to make the switch. lol. btw, your talk page is getting huge again. you are just too popular. :) we also need to archive the admin board talk page, but I am too lazy. --thisniss 01:25, 11 April 2007 (UTC) PETGQ Should PETGQ be called "Template:PETGQ"? Just wondering... I tried to reference it on the Zedboni page and it appeared as a red link. --OHeL 22:07, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :Yes, it should, my bad, I moved it, thanks for the note--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:14, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::PETGQ is fixed and it looks good. Thanks! As for this esteemed law firm, I already put in a link to them on the Trademark page (..."sue your ass"...). Scary! --OHeL 22:46, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Formula 401(k) Stephen just had it on the show!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--MC Esteban™ 03:55, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :You called it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:14, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Reply to that one message you wrote Dear WTVEDDB, first off: I am very honored that you, a Wikiality.com legend, took the time to write me a message. Having said that, I just wanted to clear up that I was only referring to Wikiality.com's Featured Word when stating that I was only one of two people who had their articles rejected. I was unaware of the list of Featured Article losers. Your Constitution article is very impressive, its a shame that the voting expired on it: it deserves to be featured. If you believe, you can achieve. :The article they rejected, if you can believe it, was Energy Efficiency...I was like wtf, I was rotflmao when I wrote that piece. Don't you think they could have had a euphemism for Artcicle Losers? I mean, omg, you guys aren't losers. --Winky 03:57, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the sound advice! --Winky 04:16, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Sandbox2 I created a temporary page called Sandbox2 'cause the other sandbox has a lot of cat shite in it right now. Take a look at the template I created there. Please bless it by "templifying" it or kill it if it is deemed too Canadian. Please delete Sandbox2 as well... Thanks. P.S. The Trudeau image manipulation was a combo of HP Image Zone (scanner software) and that 'ol standby... Paint. --OHeL 02:24, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::Re: RRGQ -- OK, no problem... I didn't know if the "ghost" templates should all look similar -- they don't have to, and we certainly do not want to disrespect the Greatest President Ever before the Greatest President Ever we have now. --OHeL 02:38, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :::I just uploaded a newer version of the ZedBONI Logo (with TM ® ©) -- please delete the older version. Thanks ----OHeL 10:56, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Political Compass & Cat org I just saw your note about this (I saw the ToDo comment earlier and somehow missed this one, sorry - it has been a bad day). I'm not quite entirely completely sure how they relate. I am slow, as you have pointed out. Can you explain a bit. As far as the category categorization progress, well... did I mention A) bad day and B) slow? --thisniss 02:00, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :Right. I figured since we had Admin Board for Admin Dirty work, and Clubhouses & Current Events for fun, and a whole bunch of non-admins who are already involved in "housekeeping"-like tasks and special projects, we could use the ToDo for collective "dirty work" that isn't limited to Admin-only tasks. Like de-stubbing, or 110th updates, or the Political Compass project, or whatever. Yes, these can also go to Clubhouse pages, but I'm not sure they all count as "fun." lol I didn't think the ToDo list would be for new folks - I figured it would be for Truthiness Protectors, It-Getters, Helpers, War on Norrisism Soldiers/Inquisitors,Colbert Operations Covert Knowledge Squad, etc. I can make that plainer on the page itself. I also figured we wouldn't list it on the "nOOb" pages - just on the upper level pages, etc. - like an "initiation" rite. But we can just chuck it if you think it's a bad idea. --thisniss 02:19, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Authors of Articles When putting someone up for featured article, you have to know who wrote the article in the first place. However, I don't know how to find that out without having to go through mindnumbing pages of changes in the history page. Or, if anyone could just tell me who wrote the Ronald Reagan Page, that would be just as good.--User:Grimcheeper 9 April 2007 :Looks like it was R.M. Nixon. Funny, my mind isn't numb - it took like 8 seconds. Are you aware of how to do it? '--Alethic Logic 00:06, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' Truthy Winners Should we unlock those as well and have a similar template as Fa3?--MC Esteban™ 23:32, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :That is what I meant actually. I'm not going to touch Truthies until I'm done with these Featured ones. --MC Esteban™ 23:41, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, I think you meant Africa. It was a featured page as well as a multi-truthy award winner. :::thanks for doing this, too. --thisniss 01:52, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ZedBONI Font The font used for "ZamBONI" is an obscure one called "pussycat" (I was thinking of Nancy Pelosi stroking her kitty as I was working with it). It's not quite the font Frank Z. & Co. uses, but it's pretty close. However, I used Arial for the ® and TM symbols, so yours should look the same as long as you are using Arial. You are going to add " © " to the trademark as well? Hilarious! --OHeL 22:49, 9 April 2007 (UTC) XMas and my Holiday template blues I just noticed that you had "fixed" the template on Xmas again. I keep faking that template because I want it to read "Celebrate the all-American Holiday Jesus'Mas..." rather than "XMas." Obviously, since "XMas" is the page name, that's what the template yields. But "JesusMas" is the joke - it's what you get when you put "Jesus" back into XMas (and it's how Stephen ended that Wørd segment). Is there any way for me to make this work on the page? I figured if I just dropped in the same categories it wouldn't really matter for the organizational aspect. And I want the tag to look exactly the same ''except for the "Jesus" part - so you might not notice, but it could possibly be slightly amusing if you did (and if you remembered the segment/joke, etc.) Can you figure out a way to do this so it doesn't mess up the almanac? --thisniss 20:11, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :Thank you!!--thisniss 01:52, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Wikiality:ToDo My hope is that this little "present" might make your life a bit easier. I found this page forever ago, and it seemed useless, but I didn't delete it. With all our wonderful new users, it occurred to me that we could use it like the Admin Board but for the broader community. Revamp as makes sense to you, or redirect to something else if there's a better place to put it. I hope it might make things simpler and invite more folks to participate if we can run some of our "projects" from a more central location. :) --thisniss 17:30, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :You bet! I'll add it to the list. lol --thisniss 17:55, 9 April 2007 (UTC) BKAD refusal I think Dennis Moore recently declined an offer to be interviewed on the BKAD segment. If this keeps up, I thought maybe theres some potential here for a future template(instead of simply swiftboating) that would reflect a congressperson's obedience toward a certain democratic caucus chairman and their fears toward political suicide....you could branch it out by specifying the exact direct order by which a congressperson has honored. (Something similar to the rush template.) it was just a random idea... --GlennBecksATool 08:19, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Yeah, thats what I was hoping you would do. It was just a random thought cause by sleep deprivation. No, but I was actually born in that district, but didn't realize it until you brought it up. --GlennBecksATool 20:55, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Not Again! I saw you tagging all those pictures. WTF??? I thought we'd been through all this already. Is there something I should know? Oh, and about This... I thought we were friends! What could I possibly have done to deserve that? --thisniss 06:18, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :You are a big, mean, meanie head. And you confuse me. Last time i was supposed to ask. This time i am not. don't click the button. click the button. What do you want from me? --thisniss 06:31, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::You're really not going to tell me?--thisniss 06:46, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Obamamamamia! Since Obamamamamia! is no longer the "Front Page" Featured Word, can the page be unlocked for editing by the Truthiness Protector masses again? Or are the rules for Featured Words the same as Featured Articles (i.e. cyrogenically frozen forever)? --OHeL 11:47, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Mr. O'Neill Pic Thanks!--Colberican 21:12, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Voting I believe the name in question would be "Evil Viacom Lawyer" and he described his "prank" as "Take down a Website." That's part of the difficulty. I mean, the act is not something we want to encourage, but the publicity is. Quandary. lol --thisniss 20:49, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Because it's >3AM and I've had a ridiculous day and I'm a dork. I was reading Careax's posting and that's where it ended up. Will you move it for me? If I don't go to bed, my head's going to explode. Also, I linked the DYK to it. I'm sorry. But I did almost manage to get it done today, as I said I probably would. lol. --thisniss 07:23, 8 April 2007 (UTC) More template talk When you get a chance, will you take a look at Template:Con and give me some feedback? Please adjust as you see fit, too. I'm concerned that A) I may have gone too far with a couple of choices (the naming of the template/series, one of the "Ideals" categories which is funny to me but may not strike others as a joke) and B) that I'm just making a mess of both the category and the template. Thanks! --thisniss 20:05, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :So khan is okay? That was the one I was worried about! I mean, it feels very truthy to me, but also very ... well, I wanted a second opinion. btw, MC EC recommended adding the wired vote to the DYK's, but I'm not quite sure how we could phrase it. It's buried on the Colboards at the moment, and it would be good to get people voting over the weekend. --thisniss 20:38, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::I think it looks great! --MC Esteban™ 20:43, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Formatting Question Is there any way to superscript the "®" symbol (i.e."ZedBONI®")?? Addendum: I've created the Zedboni/Trademark page, which is a parody of this anal retentive marketing masterpiece. Is there any way to format the Zedboni/Trademark page to look identical to the original source page? --OHeL 13:46, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Wow! Great work! I just checked back in to see what you've done. I have to leave for a bit now but I did make changes to the Talk page trademark template to remove any reference to "Frank Z. and Co.". To be continued... thanks for your help. --OHeL 18:00, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::More... I was think feeling that we must be uber diligent to protect the ZedBONI®™ brand name for Wikiality.com, so much so that we need to use "®" AND "™" whenever we refer to it. What do you think? I don't want these s finding any legal loopholes in our trademark. This would mean that you would have to update the image you created with a "™" as well though... --OHeL 11:18, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Cats MetaCat Yeah, that's what I'm feeling. I'm going to work on that, and then post it, and we can argue discuss, and then we can work through all the templates. :) I have a rough idea, but need to get more specific. I also need to work through an article for submission in "real life," so I may wait on this till next week. I started looking and got daunted. lol --thisniss 03:04, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :What do you feel we should call the "not like us" metacat? I was first planning "Other People" or "Them," but wonder if there is something clevererer that you could come up with. btw, did you see that I put a long listy explanation on the Talk:Template page? --thisniss 04:44, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::I actually meant this to be a much more "politically incorrect" categorization than American and Un-American (which are already doing too many duties already). This isn't necessarily about casting a value judgment, it's about cluelessness. So it would include, for example, Template:BF and Template:Jewish, as well as Template:Scandi. So Template:BF is "All-American," but Template:Jewish might or might not be, depending on who it is. This is more about the fact that "everyone is just the same" - except for all "those people" who "aren't like us." Whoever "us" is (Stephen). (oh, and I thought I was the ant, lol) --thisniss 05:01, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, there are several that I want or that others have asked about. So I will also start a list of new templates on the template talk page. I suspect we might have one or two that we can chuck or reformat, as well, given some redundancies, etc. (Oh, and this time, we won't forget "Not Creepy." lol The stuff below reminded me.) --thisniss 13:01, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Hymenology I believe Abstinentology needs to incorporate this somehow. frickin hilarious. I can't decide if they've figured out that we're joking. Of course, what they're talking about is not all that funny, but still... --thisniss 01:47, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it's pretty gross. Americans need to know that The Baby Jesus does not approve. What the Lord (and man) have sundered, let no Doctor reconstruct. I'm pretty sure that's in the Bible, right? Do you feel this should be added to Virginality, or does it belong on its own page, with a link? More importantly, would you like to start it, or should I? --thisniss 02:02, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh, and that's funny about your "citation." We're really are getting to be quite the experts, aren't we? High school book reports, beware! --thisniss 02:02, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::Ugh. "Broken borders?" You have sunk to new lows, Watch. lol I'm going to have to consider this one for a while, though. I can't just plunge right in without planning ahead. --thisniss 02:21, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :::That's right. You should be Good today! lol I have been on my best behavior all day today, I can assure you. (Go there. Vote.) --thisniss 02:36, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks I love this site and when we (the nation) almost lost it I had to contribute somehow, so I just doing my part as an American. Thanks for the comments too! --BearHater06 23:52, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Remember last night when we were talking about trying to do surveys and whatnot on the front page? One idea that we're talking about over here is trying to figure out some way to use the "Political Compass" interactively. You should go over and join that convo, since you are the master of games and codes. Also, I was wondering if it matters about correspondence - maybe there's just a sequence of questions (like your "How a Bill..." test) and people randomly get assigned a "position"? Lou Dobbs Tie like, maybe? Anyway, my usefulness for this conversation is done, as I was merely the matchmaker / subject broacher, and can do no more. --thisniss 20:30, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Write a Caption For some reason (firefox) I can't see the last three pictures on the page. Not a big deal but I'm wondering WTF is up. Also, when I click onto the individual image pages, they still don't display. This place gets curiouser and curiouser... '''--Alethic Logic 14:34, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Czech Republic I saw that you changed that one spelling. Did you read the article, though? It's all spelled wrong. lol That was the joke. When I found the page, it pretty much just said "Check," which cracked me up. And no one ever knows how to spell it... Oh well, as I said, I always wish I was funnier. :) Poland and Hungaria are a little better. --thisniss 08:01, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Apparently not funny enough. lol Oh well! --thisniss 08:21, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::Remind me tomorrow (if I don't remember) that I want to talk to you about some categorizing ideas to make templates easier to find/use for newcomers. It's 4:20 (uh-oh) AM and I should probably go to bed now. Hi I sent you an email. Oh, and Conservapedia is evil. There is not a single particle of truth on their entire site. --HypatiaTruth 02:19, 6 April 2007 (UTC) CD template Cool, thanks for your help with it. I'll take a look as well in a while, and if it's still looking a bit odd I'll try to fix it too. --Careax 07:35, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Wonder Woman Thatcher Nice image! I think your one is better than mine. I was having trouble with the color balance between the source images, which you've overcome. Feel free to delete my version. --Careax 06:51, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Crusades I was wondering - would a Crusades article belong here? Stephen's Great great grandparents heorically cleansed the Holy lands from unholy and blasphemous liberals, mooslims, arabians, democrats etc. Of course, the Crusader states still survive, its Israel.Tourskin 21:37, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Gallery image layout Thanks for the advice on using the gallery image wrapper tag. It does look much better. --Careax 07:00, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Crapistan I thought it would have been funny to have left it to one line. But hey I guess now that Jihadistan is more or less finished for now, I could add more.Tourskin 02:26, 12 April 2007 (UTC)